User talk:Jo The Marten
Five Dog (Talk) 10:30, 10 August 2009 RE:Witch Stomping I am sorry. The same kind of thing was put up a while ago, and after tests by multiple people, no one could do it. In fact, what generally happens when you attempt this is not her death, but rather "Witch Surfing", as explained here. However, these attempts were all performed online. That brings me to my question, were you playing on an offline co-op? If so, the death of the Witch may in fact occur instead of "Witch surfing". If this is the case, and you were playing offline, feel free to place the information back onto the page, stating that it may occur if you are offline. I did not mean to offend you by removing it, I was simply trying to make sure that another rumour doesn't rear its head again. I hope you find that you are correct. Perhaps we can wipe the slate clean and maintain a nice mutual friendship from here on in? Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 03:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I look forward to seeing your results. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 10:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::They probably did patch it, because I remember seeing something like that a while back. And yes, I agree, that is rather odd. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 10:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Francis picture I found it on Google, some guy made it with Garry's Mod. Here you go: http://www.garrysmod.com/quickimg/53e069a148437636646b2b129563fb02.jpg Zikkun 17:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome As the heading says, you're welcome! I'm on the lookout for anything, including links. It's my job. :D --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 18:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) TED BACKMAN!!! You are officially awesome because you like Ted Backman, he inspired me to study to be a concept artist. :D --Crowbar 22:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :wait.... you want to be a concept artist, SPECIFICALLY at Valve?! (mutters) She must be stalking me) So that would make you a Stalker not a Hunter..... unless you're a FARM!!!! --Crowbar 02:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Umm... yeah Francis says all of these, I am watching walkthroughs and recording quotes. --Crowbar 00:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Scratch that, sorry I overwrote your changes, but I think in this case it was the lesser of two evils, so to speak. --Crowbar 00:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Er... I'm just kinda wondering what the sense in removing the link to Left 4 Dead on the Valve page is. Right now it's a dead end, no internal links save for what's on the sidebar. Which link are you referring to when you say it's at the top of the page? :0 Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, s'fine. I wasn't offended or nothin'. Just looking for clarification. Cheers. :) Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Also sorry if my note came off as a little mechanical, I work in tech support and get in trouble if my communications carry even the slightest hint that I might be a human being. It's a hard habit to break. D: Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 18:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna bug you one more time because I've been trying to do something and I'm stumped. I wanna work these four pages into their respective campaign articles, 'cause they're pretty much pointless otherwise. I just can't find a way to do it. They're too insignificant to have a For this campaign's theme, see (foo) at the top of the page, and a new cell in the infobox seems like a terrible idea. Any input? Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 18:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) actually on the turret glitch i mentioned the turret doesnt fire.--PILLZ HERE 23:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :( why u deleted it? u can try it right now. It really works. Aratinga A., 22:26 (UTC) :Oh my bad. Didnt see it :P Aratinga A., 22:29 (UTC) Sry about the bad english, i dont use too much formal english ^^ Aratinga A. 14:30, 23 September 2009, (UTC) RE: Just FYI Yeah I've seen a couple games where when the person dies they lose all..."mechanical" movement. It DOES look they end up as ragdolls, but I didn't think that was the actual term...Sounds like a slang term. Angelofdeath275 01:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea When i geta good information about l4d or/and l4d2, i can say it to you so you can update it. Aratinga A. 14:55, 23 September 2009, (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 weapons tier Hey i think the weapons in l4d2, now you have to find it like the melee weapons. If you pay attention, they ramdomly find granade launchers, ak-47 and other stuff. Aratinga A., 17:00, 24 September 2009, (UTC) Electric guitar sorry, i dont know how to do one of those recent changes comments. Yes, guitars do make noise when not plugged in, but the noise the guitar makes is that of a plugged in guitar. since its not plugged in, it would be quieter. im changin it back, ok?--Supermutantslayer450 21:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature THANK YOU! i asked Five Dog and Stigma about that a while ago, before you became an admin, and didnt even think about asking you. thank you so much, Jo. Supermutantslayer450 waai, the sig isnt working. i setit to be like this:User:Supermutantslayer450|Supermutantslayer450]] User Talk: Supermutantslayer450|ROAR]] but when i actually sign my posts, it shows all the HTML stuff, meaning it shows this: (has qoutation marks and no space). it shows the stuff i typed, but not the stuff i actually meant it to show. can you help me with that? User Talk: Supermutantslayer450 thanks. i was on the verge of giving up. you are very helpful. Supermutantslayer450 Okay, im annoyed. i typed what i wanted, pressed save page, and it said "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." am i doing anything wrong? i did exactly what you said i should, and it isnt working. do you think my computer sucks, maybe? at the moment, i give up unless i cant find a solution. User: Supermutantslayer450 thanks Jo. you hav been great help.--Font Color="silver" Supermutantslayer450]] 02:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC)